villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hyde (Mega Man Star Force)
Hyde is a recurring antagonist in the Mega Man Star Force series. He can EM Wave Change with his UMA, Phantom, to become Dark Phantom. He is a supporting antagonist in Mega Man Star Force 2 and a minor antagonist in Mega Man Star Force 3. He was voiced by Dai Matsumoto in the anime. Biography Background Little known about him that he is a wishful actor and top henchman for Dr. Vega. ''Mega Man Star Force 2'' Hyde attempts to take control of the IFL Tower, and later kidnaps Luna for fun. He was faced by Mega Man, the two fought and retreats from the arena. Later, Hyde form an "alliance" with a mafia crime lord Rich Dotcom. However, Hyde is just manipulating Rich so he can wreak havoc and lure Mega Man. When Hyde plans failed, Hyde ditches Rich to not wanting to rick getting involved himself. After Geo's friends got spread around the world due to Solo fails in retrieving the OOParts, Hyde kidnaps Luna forcing to EM Wave Change into Queen Ophiuca and got her to Mega Man. After Hyde's plans backfires once again, he is forced to retreat. When Vega starts to get disappointed at Hyde for being unsuccessful due of his plans always failing, she appoints Hollow to retrieve the OOPart. Eventually, it is revealed that he plans to turn against Dr. Vega and take over the world himself. Hyde successfully steals the OOPart and retreats to Vega, who is pleased at his result in getting the OOPart. Vega immediately invites Hyde to follow him and that she expects him to be "intelligent" and not to disappoint her any further. Hyde travels with Vega and Hollow in a flying device, the three then are witness to the resurrection of the old continent. When Mega Man got to the continent of Mu, Hyde Wave Change into Dark Phantom and challenges Mega Man on the entrance, but he is again defeated by Mega Man. After his fight with Mega Man, Hyde is given one more chance and has gain more power, but when he was about to fight Mega Man, he was interrupt by Rogue, who appears angry and disgusted by the fact Hyde used him so he could steal the OOPart, but Hyde reiterates he did it for Vega's sake. After the two was voice their mutual dislike for each other and exchange blows, Rogue easily defeats Hyde. When Hyde does not accept his defeat, he asks Vega for more power, but was relieved by Vega from his duties and gets knock out by Hollow. Vega then says that someone useless like him isn't needed. He remains unconscious for the rest of the game. ''Mega Man Star Force 3'' In the third game, Dark Phantom appears once again, and assaults the WAZA main computer, but not as part of Dealer. He seemed to have been driven insane, only lusting for revenge for being defeated and losing the power of Mu. To that end, he attempts to acquire the Noise Change program in Mega Man by holding Zack and Dr. Goodall hostage. When Harp Note and Taurus Fire step up to fight him, his plan falls apart and he retreats into WAZA's computers, where Mega Man follows and fights him. After being defeated by Mega Man once again, the shock caused him to step backwards one too many times, falling off the Wave Road to his apparent demise. His fate is unknown. Phantom work temporarily with Vega, Hollow, Rich Dotcom, and Yeti while on Mu, and later escape during its collapse. ''Shooting Star Rockman Tribe'' He appears as one of the major antagonists in the anime. In the anime, Hyde has a slight different role than his game counterpart, he is a hopeful artist whose painting are always ghoulish. All he wants is to have longevity so that he will be able to see his works become appreciated, as he notes that famous artists are never noticed until they are dead. Then, a FM-ian named Phantom hearing Hyde's wish, tells him that one way to achieve ever-lasting life is through the use of the OOPArts. In later in the anime, he and Rich and Yeti, appears to be rivals to each other and to Mega Man. Hyde eventually got possession of the shuriken OOPart, until it was removed from his body by Hollow himself. Hyde is not affiliated with Dr. Vega until the gate to Mu is opened, when Vega tells Hyde and Rich Dotcom that their desires lie in the dimension of Mu. Hyde and Phantom work temporarily with Vega, Hollow, Rich Dotcom, and Yeti while on Mu, and later escapes during its collapse. Hyde is currently still at large. Personality Hyde appears to be a intelligent, cunning, methodical, power hungry, wrathful and strategic individual, being able to devise several kinds of plans and scenarios and carry them out with rather precise accuracy. He shows little to no loyalty towards anybody except himself, and while he proved to be obedient and resourceful for the likes of Vega, in truth all he seeks is the good position and power that comes with it since he is at large a coward, evidenced by his recurrent use of dirty tricks, often involving hostages. Deep down however Hyde is extremely self-centered and a deep narcissist with a love for Opera, believing himself to be a "producer" and referring as his machinations as "scripts". Nearing the end of his appearance in Star Force 3, it is largely implied that the constant amount of defeats and interferences by Mega Man have rendered Hyde utterly insane as he seemingly grasped his full "Producer" persona, blaming both Geo and Omega-Xis of being "bad actors" that didn't follow his "perfect script" and that they were at fault for it and should get "fired" for ruining his scheme. Even after his defeat he is left in shock and denial to the point that he fell of the Wave Road seemingly falling to his (unknown) demise. Powers and Abilities *'Phantom Illusion': On occasion, when the player attempts to attack Dark Phantom (except while he is attacking), Dark Phantom will phase out, avoiding damage from the attack. He often follows up with an attack of his own afterwards. *'Stick Sword': Dark Phantom attacks the player at his current position using his stick. Later versions have him attempt this many times if the first blow misses, but never exceed 3 times. *'Phantom Claw': Dark Phantom sends out a black hand from his chest, which breaks and pierces Invis. *'Phantom Slash': Dark Phantom moves up next to the player and performs a multi-hit wind attack that hits all panels around him. This removes Barriers and Auras, and must be blocked. *'Dark Hand': In the third game, on occasion a hand will emerge from a vacant panel and attack the player. Gallery Images MMSF2H.png|Hyde in game appearance. MMSF2DP.png|Dark Phantom in game appearance. MMSF2H1.png|Hyde's game icon. MMSF2DP1.png|Dark Phantom's game icon. MMSFDP3Battle.png|Dark Phantom ready to battle. MMSF2H2.png|Hyde in the anime. MMSF2DP2.png|Dark Phantom in the anime. HydeMMSFDP.jpg|Hyde DarkPhantomHyde.jpg|Dark Phantom MM - Hyde & Dark Phantom.png|Hyde's design. Videos Mega Man Star Force 2 - Part 24 Megaman Starforce 3 - Dark Phantom (Hard Mode) Trivia *Hyde is a possible homage to the novel "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde", as he shares his name with the doctor's evil personality and wears British-style clothing. However, his EM Wave Change form Dark Phantom bears more similarities to the "The Phantom of the Opera". Navigation Category:Egotist Category:Trickster Category:Magic Category:Megaman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Minion Category:Male Category:Perverts Category:On & Off Category:Scapegoat Category:Insecure Category:Kidnapper Category:Brutes Category:Master Orator Category:Fighters Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Terrorists Category:The Heavy Category:Vandals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Rivals Category:Genocidal Category:Archenemy Category:Affably Evil Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Psychotic Category:Cowards Category:Vengeful Category:Suicidal Category:Karma Houdini Category:Successful Category:Arrogant Category:Inconclusive Category:Wrathful Category:Power Hungry